Ice Flower
by KaceM
Summary: Her life was all perfect. She was freed and she finally accepted him to be her brother. That was all until she knew about something that will change their lives forever.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Truth Ruins**

The long hundred year war between the Fire Nation and other territories has finally ended. Things have finally changed and still would change. It's been years since Prince Zuko became the Fire Lord, and the avatar finally restoring balance to the world.

A lot of things were still unresolved. There were some uprisings in different parts of the Fire Nation and its territories around the world. Still, different lands were fighting against each other, minor wars and random destruction of areas around the world especially in the Fire Nation are happening currently.

And with that, the avatar, especially Fire Lord Zuko were so worried. They are still planning on how to stop all those insignificant things that may be a catalyst of another world war. But there were a lot of problems that Zuko resolves presently other than those mentioned before. First, he is trying and looking for information about his mother by traveling from one place to another. Second, he is worried about his sister's current situation.

It's pretty surprising that she had recovered miraculously after 4 years of stay in the asylum. Though she was bought back to sanity, the memories and the things in her past that scarred her will forever remain in her mind. Zuko, Aang and even Sokka had truly never given up in that span of time. What are even more surprising are the things that Zuko currently discovered about his sister.

A few months earlier, the fire sages came to the royal palace to confront Zuko about a certain matter regarding the royal family. They revealed everything they should tell and everything they know. Some were fine, but some were… just so surprising to hear… Of course, Zuko believed in those words coming from the Fire Sages…. But there is one thing they told him that really had struck into him…

* * *

*few months back*

"I… I don't seem to understand… We looked really identical to each other… How? How come were not related? And if that's the truth, why did my parents did that to her...? What family is she from then…? How...? I don't seem to get any of it… I don't know if I should believe this or not…"

"Fire Lord Zuko, You actually had a younger sister who died shortly after her birth. And because of your father's fear of ruining the reputation of the royal family due to that incident, he ordered his staffs to find a newly born female infant who should look pretty identical to some members of the royal family." The sage explained.

"You know that you could identify if a person has the ability to fire bend as early as an infant. So when the staffs along with the other sages found your 'sister', she had a really great potential." The sage explained further.

"I feel sorry for what this family had done to ruin her life so bad… Maybe if she wasn't adopted by my father, then her life wouldn't be like this…" Zuko commented.

"I know you are right, but Azula was born from a very poor family… If she wasn't adopted, she might be suffering as well right now… But I agree to what you said. She doesn't deserve all of what your father has done to her…" the sage clarified and told Zuko.

"What should I do then? Should I take her back? Should I take her back to her real family...?" Zuko asked out of the blue after a long pause of deep silence and pondering. He has a slight hint of confusion in his voice.

"According to the law, you should… But you should tell this to her and let her decide…."

"Of course… I would really want to meet them actually, rather than staying in this loathsome hellhole with you, Zuzu…" Azula spoke out loud with her usual tone, still inspecting her nails as she jumped in the scene surprisingly.

"You were here the whole time?!" Zuko exclaimed with a shocked expression on his face as he turned his back and faced Azula.

"Well haven't you heard what I said, Dum-dum? Of course I was here!" she replied loudly with her usual tone as she stated the obvious.

"Now Fire Sage, tell me where they are and I'll be leaving immediately so that all of you wouldn't have to worry about a single thing…" Azula requested with her arms crossed as she faced the fire sage with a raised eyebrow. She was playing a smirk on her face.

"Are you crazy?! Azula, I thought everything was okay… I thought we could make things right for once… You can't leave… I… I thought you're happy for once…"

"You thought I'm fully healed and alright after spending a year in that horrible place?! Well heck Zuko, I'm not! Deep inside I'm still hurt and don't know what to do... All those terrible mistakes and events that happened to me won't stop haunting my mind! Father has scarred me for life... I… I need a way to escape… I want to forget everything…" she sobbed as the tears she held back for too long finally escaped from her eyes.

She sighed as she wiped the tears away and tried to calm down herself. "And you know what? I'm willing to do or sacrifice a thing to make things better myself…. Even if the Fire Sage told you that my family is poor, I'd be staying with them no matter what the circumstances may be…" She told him and finished her statement in a whisper- like voice.

"Now please tell me, where are they?" Azula asked with a frustrated tone as she wiped the remaining tears while facing the Fire Sage.

And so the Fire Sage told her everything and she ran away through the hallways in tears.

"Wait! Azula! No!" Zuko shouted hysterically and tried to reach out for his sister, but the Fire Sage stopped him.

"Please, Fire Lord Zuko. Just let her be…" the Fire Sage advised calmly as he tried to hold back Zuko.

"This can't be…. Why is it happening so fast…?"

And so Zuko stopped and stood there catatonically, breathing heavily with teardrops falling from his eyes. Everything was supposed to be perfect, but the truth ruined it. The truth would always ruin everything.

* * *

**Hi guys, I'm kind of new to this... Please bear with the grammatical errors, if there are any. I'm not that fluent in English like all the other writers out there.**

**I wrote this story because I didn't like the ending of "The Search: Part 3". Also, this is has a very different story line from "The Search".**

**Please do a review and give me some suggestions like if I need to work on something... **

**Chapter Plot: Zuko and Azula were finally treating each other as true siblings. Everything was going all perfect... until the truth suddenly came out. Knowing that Azula is not a part of the royal family, she runs away and decided to live with her biological family instead. **

**Good Day ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginning through an Open Door**

**(ZUKO'S POV)**

Time has gone by so fast. I've been busy for months and now I'm finally free from all the work and things I have to handle being the Fire Lord.

As I walk past the turtle duck pond, the thought of her crept unreasonably into my mind. Flashbacks started to appear before my eyes… Those days when we were kids, when mom was still with us… I frowned as I wandered my eyes through this empty place… It was real different way back then… Now, it's just depressing for me to even go here…

I have completely forgotten about her… But I shouldn't… No, I can't just think about her like that. I have to go find her. I can't just let anything fall apart… I promised her one thing, and that is to act as his elder brother. I'm going to do it, even if she said to me that I need to stay out of her life. I'll always be that person who is gonna protect her. I'm not going to put everything away into waste. I'll try my best… She was my sister at one point and I'm going to help her no matter what happens...

* * *

After walking along the streets of the Capital in incognito, finally there she is, standing from a distance…

She looks very perfect, even when those old ragged clothes are covering her slim figure. Her hair brushes past above her shoulders whilst her side swept bangs brings out her bright golden eyes. I have never seen her so beautiful like this… She seemed so different from the old Azula I knew…

I quickly made my way inside the small restaurant. I stood idly and tried to look around before facing her.

"Sir, excuse me…? Would you like to order something…? " she asked me and my eyes widened. I didn't even notice her coming towards me. I was left speechless and didn't know how to respond.

"Oh, yeah, yeah… Do you have um… " I muttered and scratched my head in confusion.

"Wait…" she muttered while squinting her eyes like she was inspecting me. She gave me a questioning stare as if she recognized something. Oh no… I tried to turn away but I guess it was too late. She started to yell at me.

"Zuko!? What the hell?! What are you doing here?! Didn't I tell you to stay out of my freaking life?"

"I… I didn't know you work here… I was just chilling out... Calm down…" I gave her a pretty unreasonable excuse with a calm voice as possible.

Azula sighed with frustration and gripped my hand tightly as she forcibly took me outside of the restaurant.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?! What's the real reason, Zuko? Why are you here?"

"Okay fine, you got me... I was just checking on you… My nights were restless ever since you left… You left me without a word and it drives me crazy. Azula, I just wanted to see you so bad…"

"Okay. Now you see me, can you leave?"

"What's wrong with you Azula?! Why did you just leave me like that?! Why did you go away like you don't care?!" I yelled at her as anger was taking over me. It's not that I am angry at her but… Why did she do that to me? For years I finally thought everything was okay between us. She cared about me and I cared about her. We were happy… But she broke everything…. I understand her situation but she should've just taken it slowly and not run away from me as if I'm a nobody…

"Okay, I'm sorry about that... But it's over now, Zuko… We're not siblings anymore… Stop acting like it..." She responded with a sad tone on her voice as she shook her head down.

"No… It can't be like this… You can't leave me! And I can't leave you... Why is it so easy for you take?!" the tears I held back for too long finally fell to my cheeks.

"Zuko, will you ever stop?! Why are you doing this? Why am I even that important to you?! Have you forgotten that I tried to kill you a couple times?! I don't deserve you…"

"I'm doing this and that's all because I want to fix everything between you and me… I want to bring back that old happy family we used to be, even if you're the ones that left." I retorted desperately like a child as tears soon to flow out of my eyes. I knell down and hugged her knees, begging. "You're the ones that left in this family… Please, come back… We can start all over again… Just... Please…"

"You can't make that happen, Zuko… I'm sorry... Just stand up, you look like a fool…" she told to me with a sad whispery voice as she tried to struggle her knees free from my grip.

I didn't let go… Until she forcibly dragged herself down to my level, sobbing with tears as she slapped my face. "Let go! Can't you hear me?! I don't want to be your sister or your friend whatsoever. You always ruined everything for me since we were kids. I hate you and nothing can change that! I wouldn't want you to be ruining my life this time. Stop being a kid and move on…" she suddenly kicked me away harshly and stood up. She sighed heavily and was wiping her tears away as she stood just right front of me without moving a muscle.

"Okay, you want to end it this way?! Fine! I'm leaving and I won't be coming back!"

"That's right! Leave me and don't show your face here ever again!" she shouted back as I was walking away. "I don't need you anyway…" I heard her spoke and I could hear her sobbing from behind…

I can't help but to scream and shoot blasts of fire in the open air. I can't hold my anger and I was crying uncontrollably. I can still feel her there... I can still hear her sobbing from behind... Could things for the two of us possibly end this way? All those efforts I've done for her and all those time I spent with her, will it be put into a waste...?

* * *

**(AZULA'S POV)**

Why is he even trying? I know it's hard to move on... Even for me… The day finally came that I learned to accept him to be my brother… The day finally came that we started to care for each other… He helped me and I helped him. I was happy and so is he, but I guess it won't be like that forever….

The restaurant is about to close in minutes and I decided to go home earlier. As I exited through the main door, I terrifyingly saw my brother from the other side of the road. I became nervous and my knees were trembling. He seems to be seriously drunk again. I tried to take a step back with loud breaths but he quickly approached me.

"Give me your money, I need it. Now." he demanded while he tightly gripped my left arm and pulled me closer.

"Where is it?!" he yelled impatiently and got even more irritated. His grip became even tighter and he cupped my chin very hard with a death stare on his face.

"I don't have my salary yet. Just come back when I have it." I reasoned out as I glared back at him. To my surprise, he quickly slapped my face. I tried to struggle myself out from his clasps, but it was no use. I'm utterly defenseless and I looked very pitiful in that state.

* * *

Since I started living in with my biological family a few months ago, he would always ask me for some money to gamble with or to splurge on to some alcohol or cigarettes. I always gave him what he wanted during the first few weeks, but soon the time came when I started to realize that I'm running out of money. When I hesitated to give him some, he started hurting me.

I received several punches, he humiliated me in front of the crowds and he would always splash a cold bucket of water at me. I was defenseless. Remember how I lost my fire bending to Aang? I felt hopeless and wished for someone to save me but nothing came. Almost every day he would do that to me, the scars cannot be erased. Sometimes, he would even burn my hands with his fire bending and lock me inside the room …

I felt so desperate. I thought everything was going to be perfect once I came to my real family. I was wrong. My mom does the same... She told me that my father had died years ago… I guess life is just pretty sad isn't?

Am I destined to live like this? Is there really something that's still left for me…? Why can't I be happy just like anyone else? Why did I choose to continue to live anyway? I should've rotten away in that asylum… I should've just stayed inside that dark cell rather than this… This is far worse…

* * *

"Oh just cut to the chase, Azula. It's bright and clear that you're lying to me again. You're so pathetic... Is that all you got?" And so he pushed me carelessly and I fell hard to the ground, panting restlessly as I try to tear my eyes away from his stare.

"Here. Take my wallet. Eat it!" I fired back as I grabbed my wallet from my purse and threw it at him.

He was about to punch me again out of rage but someone came to stop him. It was this random guy in a white hoodie who came to fight him off. My brother used his fire bending and his sword against the guy, but he was driven away after several blasts of fire.

I sat there, frozen the whole time they were fighting till now that it's ended. I slowly stood up and approached the guy who saved me from the clasps of my abusive brother. I thanked him with a slight smile as I tried to look at him. He was tall, so I had to slightly tilt my head upwards. And then he pulled off his hood after I spoke, revealing his half scarred face…

"Wait… Zuko?!" I asked with a curious look on my face soon as I recognized him. He hugged me quickly and asked if I was fine.

"Why are you still even here? You really are stubborn, are you?" I told him with a slightly angered expression as I quickly got off from his hug.

Guilt suddenly crept through my nerves. I shouldn't be angry at him… I just saw how my brother punched him with blasts of fire and slashed him brutally with his sword. And that's all because of me…

"Don't you know how much trouble you've gotten in too?! Did he hurt you a lot?! You're crazy…" Those words just suddenly came out of my mouth. I sounded real worried and concerned about him. I didn't hesitate to search for any bruises or wounds on his body.

He has minor burns and bruises on his face and hands, but there was a huge slash wound on his right arm. "See, now you have a huge wound in your arm! Aren't you thinking?!" I exclaimed, still worried, but he just laughed it off. "And now you're just laughing about it?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Really? Azula? You care about me…?" he asked me with a huge grin on his face, trying not to laugh.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him with my arms folded, "As if I never did before… Of course, you idiot… Just take it as my way of saying 'thank you'".

He sucked in air through his teeth and spoke to me with a serious tone, "C'mon, let me take you home. It's already getting late."

"No, I can take care of myself…" I refused and looked somewhere far away.

"Pfft... Can't you see how that guy was just about to punch you in the face? C'mon, let's go…" Zuko objected and sounded real tedious on accompanying me home, it seems that I have no choice but to let him do what he wants.

I looked back to him with my arms crossed. "Oh fine, if you insist… just so you can stop irritating me…" I replied to him with a defeated voice and started walking as he followed me from behind.

"Who is that guy anyway….?" He asked curiously out of the blue while we were walking towards home.

"He's my brother." I replied and slightly shook my head down. "I know you might ask me why he's like that… But I don't know why, he's like that to everybody".

* * *

Soon when we arrived in front of the mansion, I stiffly told Zuko to go away and leave me.

"You live in here? Then why were you working in that restaurant if you're rich?" he suddenly asked me before he leaves.

I merely rolled my eyes at him and sighed. "That's not ours, dum-dum… I… I work there a servant along with my family… " I felt slightly embarrassed when I spoke about my status to him... I guess I'm really not that 'perfect princess' that I was before.

"Oh, okay… I… I see… So this is it, I guess. Goodbye, Azula..." he stuttered, saying his farewell to me while scratching his head.

"Goodbye, Zuzu…" I spoke softly and looked at him with a faint smile. He returned the smile back and eventually turned around to walk away.

I stood there without moving as I watch him go away. With him still being in a near distance away from me, I saw him suddenly groaning in pain… My eyes widened as I noticed the huge wound in his arm were bleeding and soaking his white hoodie in blood. I didn't even notice that it was bleeding the whole time…

"Zuko, wait!" I cried and he stopped walking. He turned around to look at me, he raised his eyebrow as if he was asking me why I cried his name.

"I… I think I can help you with that wound."

"Pfft… I can carry myself, you know… And the nurses can probably heal these injuries when I get back…"

"Can't you see how pathetic you look when you groan and clutch your arm like that? Plus, you really need to get that huge wound of yours healed before it gets worse… The palace is far from here… You won't even make it…" I told him, still nervous about his situation.

I sighed and hesitantly spoke the words that I wouldn't want to say to him, "Also, I want to help you in exchange for that act you did to me. You got hurt because of me and you just saved me from that crazy bastard." I explained and he started dragging himself weakly towards me.

"Okay… If you insist…" he tried to speak while biting his lips in pain. I quickly ran to him and aided him as we both walked towards the mansion.

I took him inside my small, ragged room. He sat on the edge of my bed while I reach my hand out for the first-aid kit placed on the corner of the table.

"Put up your sleeve." I told him with my usual tone, as if it sounded like I was commanding him to do so. He pulled it up and closed his eyes with a small sigh. "This is going to hurt… okay?" I warned him with a gentle voice as I started treating the large wound on his arm.

"I'm really sorry… You got hurt because of me…" I apologized to him once again in the middle of the silence as I dab a wet clean cloth on his wound. I don't know why I'm feeling this guilt over and over again.

"When I promise something to somebody, I fulfill them… Remember that I'm still your brother even if we're not blood related… I'll always protect you, Azula…" he told me and sounded pretty determined. I have to admit that I'm glad to have him, so I put up a faint smile on my face while I continued wrapping up his wound.

"Oww!" he exclaimed in pain as I was about to get finished on wrapping up his wounds.

"I'm… I'm sorry, is it too tight?" I asked him with a soft voice as I looked at him with a worried facial expression.

"No…" he muttered quietly, biting his lips even harder with his eyes closed.

I promptly loosened the bandage a little bit before sealing it in. "Okay, It's done…"

"Thanks." After he said that word to me, the room was in complete silence. Our eyes fell in contact for seconds but I quickly snapped out of it as I turned away and rubbed my eyes.

"I really must be…" he started to speak, but was interrupted by deafening sound of crackling thunder. "Going" he finished his statement and it started raining outside like there was a huge storm going on. He sighed and looked outside the window "Well, maybe I can stay here a little longer until the storm goes off…"

* * *

"I guess the storm won't be over soon, Zuzu…" Well, we waited for 2 hours, but it's still there outside.

"Well, um… How can… Um…" he sounded pretty confused and didn't know what to do. "I guess that maybe I can spend a night here if that's okay…?" he finally asked but still sounded unsure. It was awkward for the both us.

"Umm… yeah, sure." I said and nodded in approval as I went out of my room to check if there are any more rooms available along the hallway. And luckily, there was. I quickly cleaned up the room for him and set everything right up in place.

After that, I went back to my room and told him that there was another room for him to stay. I assisted him on the way and he quickly lied down on the bed as soon as we got there.

"Call me when you need anything." I offered with a small smile and turned back as I was about to leave.

"Goodnight, Azula…" he told me and I paused for a moment.

Without looking back, I replied back to him. "Goodnight, Zuzu…"

* * *

I went back to my room and tried to get some sleep. My eyes were starting to water and I don't know why... How I wish that every moment in my life would be like this. Seeing Zuko was a big relief to me. It's been months since I've left and I'm pretty in a bad situation here… How I wish that I didn't knew all about this and just stayed with him.

And maybe if we treated each other like real siblings since that time in the war, maybe things would've been better. I just feel sorry for everything… Tears are continuously falling out from my eyes, thinking how terrible I've been my whole life. But I managed to smile, maybe this is the beginning of everything. I hope things would get better soon… I hope…

* * *

**Thank you for those who have read and followed my story :) I was flattered since this is my first story... I hope you like it, guys. I quickly posted Chapter 1 just so you guys wont think that this is a one-shot or something...**

**Anyways, reviews would be nice... Tell me if I need to work on something... Again, I'm sorry for some several grammatical errors... Ideas for the next chapter would be appreciated.**

**Chapter Plot: It's been months since Azula ran away and decided to live with her biological family. As seen from this chapter, she has to deal with her abusive brother and mother every single day. She works at a restaurant and is a servant at the same time. A****fter being given a break from his duties, Zuko finds Azula to fix everything between them.**

* * *

**No hate :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**To my very first reviewer... Um, this is not Zucest... Sorry XD I just... don't like it to be that way... Think of it more as a brotherly/sisterly relationship. But yeah... As seen in my fanfic, they are not related at all... So it's likely that they may develop a romantic relationship in the future chapters... Thanks for the review by the way... :) And thanks for those who read this as well :D**

**So yeah, this is a pretty long chapter by the way... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Effloresce **

**(Azula's POV)**

I was woken up when the owners' daughter barged in and yelled at me to do the chores. I blinked several times and tried to sit up straight at my bed.

"Hey! Wake up and start cleaning!" she bit her lip in fury and pulled my hair.

"Stop it!" I screamed forcibly in pain as she dragged me down to the floor and slapped my face.

"Then stop ignoring my commands and start doing your job." She told me and quickly stormed off the room.

* * *

Iya… She is of my age… She somehow reminded me of how I used to treat my servants back in the palace… Well, I guess karma really comes back around… But what took it so long?

I smiled bitterly and close my eyes shut. Tears escaped from the corner of my eyes as flashbacks soon came to replace my vision.

I remember the first day I came here… I remember the day when I ran away and left everything behind me. My own mother didn't want me back… Well, I convinced her to let me stay eventually but she still didn't want me around…

She yells at me every day… She too thinks that I'm a monster and told me that I should've just rotten away in the asylum… She hurts me as if I'm not her own child… I guess that's just what mothers are like… I never had and will never have a good one…

* * *

I looked outside the windows. Last night seemed like a blur, until I remembered about Zuko and quickly ran through the hallway to check the room he slept in last night.

He was gone. Instead, it was the owners' son, Yejun, who was in there.

"I think it's for you…" he said arrogantly as he handed out a letter to me without batting an eye.

I rolled my eyes as I silently grabbed the letter and unfolded it. It was from Zuko. My heart beat fast and I quickly walked back to my room, leaving the door ajar. I started reading the letter silently while I carefully sat on my bed.

_I'm sorry that I have left early… I need to be back before dawn… It suddenly came into my mind that there would be a formal meeting early in the morning…._

_Thanks about last night, my wounds and bruises miraculously healed very quickly and I felt a lot better. _

_And I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I'm sorry for forcing you too much… I understand… But please, if you need something, I'm right here… Azula, I just can't leave everything behind and forget them all… You're my sister at one point in my life and you'll always be… Take care of yourself and be okay…_

_Anyways, Sokka and Suki will be arriving in a matter of two days… They've been dying to see you again… I hope you don't mind if I'd be inviting you to some dinner with them… They're your close friends after all, right? See you soon, Azula…_

_- Zuko_

I put up a faint smile as I folded back the letter and kept it inside my drawer.

* * *

You see, before I left and ran away from him, we really had a close relationship between each other. It's not that romantic kind of thing… But after 17 years, I finally treated him as my sibling. I learned how to trust him, I cared for him and I loved him as my elder brother. I would always look up to him and I felt safe around his presence. He cheers me up and life never felt so good. That was all until I knew everything. That was all until I knew the truth about myself.

Maybe that's why it was hard for him to let go… I was the only one left. Dad is in prison, mom's gone and yet, I still chose to run away from him. I guess if this would happen to any other siblings in the world just like Sokka and Katara, it would be hard for them take too…

Oh well, it's life anyway… I just have to take it and deal with it…

* * *

I was about to exit my room to finish some chores, but Mother stood in front of me and made her way inside. She opened my drawer and took the letter without uttering a word. She scanned her eyes through it and faced me with an infuriated look when she's done reading.

"Zuko?!" she asked me with an angered voice. "If the owners find out that someone slept in here without permission, we'd all lose our jobs… Even if it is the Fire Lord…" she whispered and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Are you an idiot?!" she slapped me and pulled my hair.

"I'm… I'm sorry, mother…" my eyes started to water as I try to catch my breath. I shook my head down and refused to look at her.

"Sorry?! I don't accept apologies like that, young lady…" she slapped me once more and shoved me away.

"Well, fine. But do you really think that he's telling you the truth?! No, he's just messing with you… He doesn't really treat you like you're his true sibling… I don't think you're moronic enough to believe in it, are you?" she told me with a high pitched voice as she cupped my chin and glared at me with pure hatred. She mockingly smiled at me. "Wake up Azula… You know the reason behind of all our miseries… It's because you're a monster, a terrible one..."

"Now repeat after me, 'I'm a monster…' Say it, sweetie" she mocked me with a fake sweet voice, still cupping my chin as she pinned me onto the wall with a death glare.

"Say it!" she yelled at my face and I closed my eyes shut.

Why does everyone have to shove it in my face? Why does she have to put the blame on me? Why is everyone so terrible to me? Why do they hate me? Why can't I live a normal life without anyone telling me how terrible I am? You see, I'm trying to change… I gave up my old self just so that I can live on the bright side of life… I'm trying to be a better person and I'm working hard for it. But I think I'll forever remain to live this way… I guess I'll never be happy… I want to give up…

"Are you going to say it or what?!" she snapped at me and raised her other fist, ready to hurt me in anytime.

I gulped with my eyes shut and another teardrop escaped from the corner of my eye, "I'm a monster" I muttered softly. It's true… I am a monster…

"Louder!"

"Why are you doing this to me?! What have I done wrong to you?!" I shouted at her as I try to defend myself at least.

"You want to know why…? I wish you were never born!" she screamed back at me and dragged me carelessly on to the floor.

Those words hit me hard… I silenced myself…. My heart was thumping and tears flow uncontrollably. I opened my eyes and asked her a simple question. "Why…?"

She started crying as well… She was left speechless and was unable to answer my question.

She sighed irritably as she eventually stepped out of the room and banged the door shut very loudly. My eyes widened as I suddenly heard the clacking sound from the doorknob outside.

"Mother, please! Don't do this!" I ran to the door before it's too late. But as usual, when in try to open it, it wouldn't.

Here I am in this room again, locked up. It feels just like the old days back in the asylum. I laughed bitterly and stared at the ceiling. When will the cycle ever seem to stop?

I screamed and I screamed til' my throat hurts… When will it stop…? I pounded the door for numerous times, trying to get myself out.

When will I ever see the light at the end of the tunnel? Wait… No. I just hope a train will come hurtling through and kill me instead….

* * *

*Next Day*

I woke up and pretended as if nothing had happened yesterday. I started my day as if I wasn't locked up for hours yesterday.

I slowly stood up from my bed and hoped the door isn't locked anymore. And when I try to open it, I'm glad it isn't.

I proceeded to wear my servant attire and did the chores for the morning. And in the afternoon, I continued my work in the restaurant.

And when I arrived back in the evening, there was a Fire Nation guard standing in front of the gate.

"Fire Lord Zuko has sent you something." He said stiffly and walked away after he handed me a wide half-meter length box.

I went inside my room and closed the door. I opened the box Zuko gave me. Inside it was a beautiful crimson dress and another small wrapped gift.

I kept the dress inside my closet and I proceeded to unwrap the other gift he gave me. It was a painting of our family which was taken at our vacation house back in Ember Island.

I slightly titled my head upwards and sighed. Well, everything seemed to be perfect back then. Those days in the palace, you'd hear nothing but mellifluous laughter. Zuko and I were young, we used to get along together as kids until we both became involved in the war. Everything was destroyed. Memories were destroyed, mom was gone, and I broke. I guess that's how things are really meant to be. Once they're destroyed, you can never go back and fix everything… Well, I guess you can, but the past would forever remain in your memory...

* * *

*… Next Day… *

After I do the chores and went off to work, I prepared myself for the dinner that Zuko have arranged.

I walked over to the closet and took out the dress that Zuko had sent me yesterday. I was about to wear it when Iya surprisingly came in.

"You need to clean my room." She commanded and glared at me with her arms crossed. She noticed the dress I was holding…

"That looks great." She commented as she slowly walked towards me. She touched the dress with a smirk on her face, I know what she's planning to do. But I was too late, she took it from me and ran away with it. How foolish could I be?

I chased her through the hallways, "Iya! Stop! Come back here!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

She stopped when we have reached the veranda. She played a mischievous grin on her face as she put her arm outside the fencing with the dress hanging from her grip.

"This looks great. It would be a shame if someone would destroy it…."

"Please… Don't do this!" I carefully took a step closer with a frightened expression written on my face.

"Okay… You kiss my feet and I'll give this back to you…" she told me without batting an eye and kept on inspecting her nails.

I doubtfully knell down and slowly bowed my head to kiss her bare feet. I can't help but to sob very softly. It's like I am a mighty eagle with broken wings that can't fly anymore. I used to call most people weak but now I'm one of them.

"Oops, too late" she grinned as she dropped the dress from the veranda down to the muddy puddle.

I gasped. I stiffly stood up and gave her a hateful glare as I try to catch my breath from all the sobs. I was planning to tackle her and give her a lesson but I just decided to turn away and quickly run outside to get back the dress.

It was all covered in mud now… I can't believe what's happening… I couldn't believe that I've done all of that and humiliated myself in front of her for nothing… How weak have I really become to let them do all of these to me…? I can't even defend myself like it used to be before…

* * *

**(Zuko's POV)**

I stood at the gates. I was already starting to get bored. It's been thirty minutes already and she's not yet here. I'm beginning to think that something must've happened. My heart kept on telling me to go find her.

But finally, after a few more waits, I can clearly see her from a distance. But why isn't she wearing the dress that I gave to her? Instead, she's wearing a white blouse and an ankle length green skirt with a few mud stains.

As always, she had her hair down. She's always beautiful. But as she came closer, I can completely recognize her face. Her eyes were slightly reddish and puffy. Was she crying the whole time?

Out of curiosity and worry, I quickly ran and approached her before she even enters the gates.

There she stood still and tilted her head upwards to face me. I held her shoulders and looked directly at her eyes. "Did something happen to you? Is it him again?" I asked her with my eyes widened and with a concerned look.

"No… I.. I'm perfectly fine." She stuttered with a small smile as she looked sideways.

"By the way, where's the box I sent to you yesterday? We're you able to receive it?"

"Yes, I did…" she answered me with an unsure expression. " The dress… I... I'm terribly sorry… I… I ruined it..." She stuttered with various hand gestures as her eyes began to tear up. She quickly bowed and knelled down in front of me after she apologized.

"Hey, you don't have to that…" I spoke gently as I held out my hand to help her stand up. I stroked her hair and tuck a part behind her ear. I smiled and placed my hand above her shoulder. "Cheer up Azula, it's just a dress…" I told her. "You're still pretty anyway..." she giggled softly. I love it when she does that.

"Zuko… How can you do these things to me?" she asked me calmly with a hint of curiosity beneath her eyes.

"Do what?" I asked back.

"I don't know…. It's just whenever you're here with me, I feel better… You make me forget everything that I'm going through…." She explained with a small hopeful smile. "Zuko, can I ask you one thing?"

"Anything."

"Can you promise me you'll never leave? Can you promise me to stay here…?" she looked up to me with watery eyes and started to sound like a troubled kid… She sounded so broke… I can feel the pain marked through her words… I have never seen her look so… afraid.

"I promise." I hugged her so tight and let all the tears flow out from my eyes. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes very tightly as I rest my head on her shoulders. I can't stand seeing her like this. I can't stand seeing her so hurt and troubled.

This sadness, I can't describe it. Were here together but it seems like were far away from each other. I don't know what I'm feeling… My heart is just aching so bad to see her like this. Who would've thought the dangerously evil and heartless Fire Princess I once knew would succumb into me and cry into my arms?

* * *

**Azula's POV**

Zuko and I decided to come inside the palace. Nothing had change, not even a single thing. We walked through the hallways. As I pass by, I could remember everything that has happened in this place when we were kids. I can see the four year old me chasing Zuko around. And I can see mom and dad standing together at the corner with smiles on their faces.

I meet Sokka again after a whole year of not seeing him completely. It's feels great. Sokka's been my friend ever since I was in the asylum. I was hesitant at first when he came in front of me, but we soon became friends and my mood would be always positive whenever he's around. He's one of the reasons why I'm brought back to sanity. He had helped me with almost everything I needed.

Suki, she would always remind me of Ty Lee. She's cheerful and just… so bright. I don't know why she ever chose me to be her friend… But I'm glad she did… She changed a lot as well. When I first met her, she was so cold, tough and very assertive… She's different from the old Suki I knew.

She ran towards me and squeezed my body with a tight hug. She beamed and looked at me very carefully, "You've changed a lot…"

* * *

Well, everything went great. We exchanged stories, we laughed and everyone is just happy. It felt wonderful. I just wish that tonight would never seem to end. I wish I wouldn't have to go back to the awful reality I'm living in. I should've just stayed here with Zuko, but I understand that I have a whole family to live and to give some support to. Maybe this is how my life is supposed to be, sometimes a fairytale and sometimes a nightmare.

Zuko called me out as I was about to leave and walk my way out to through the gates. "Wait! Can you stay for a little while?"

I paused and looked back past my shoulders. I gave him a nod and walked over to where he is standing. When I got there, he held my hand and we started walking away together. I don't know where we're heading to so I tried to ask him with a matching stare.

"Here we are…" he replied coolly and I cut off my eye contact from him. My eyes widened, there I saw the Royal Garden right in front of me.

My heart suddenly beat fast. The place brings back so many memories, both bad and good.

"What are we doing here…?"

"I… I just thought that maybe I could show you something…" he answered me with a faint secretive smile.

"Okay, Zuzu…" I returned the smile back as we took a sit together on a small bench near the turtle duck pond. I wandered my eyes through the whole area. The garden looks wonderful by the way, even at night. It is beautifully lit by the tall post lamps and it still looked the same way back then.

Zuko silently took out a pack of bread chunks from his pocket.

"I know you never liked to do this but it's worth giving a shot…" He told me as he offered me to throw a piece of bread to the pond and feed the turtle ducks.

I sighed and took a bit of bread from the packet. "Is this what I came here for Zuzu?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow as I carefully threw the bit of bread to feed the turtle ducks. I smiled as I saw the turtle ducks approached the bit of bread I threw to the pond. They seemed look happy. I was never good at feeding turtle ducks so this is kind of an achievement for me.

"See, they like you…" Zuko commented cheerfully and I chuckled.

"Can you count one to three for me?" he asked out of the blue as he placed his hand above mine.

"Okay… One, two, three." I counted with a bored tone.

But after I spoke, bright and colorful fireworks came illuminating the dark skies. My eyes were widened and I was amazed. My heart felt so blissful and my eyes were filled with joy.

"You really do know how to amuse me, do you?" I spoke and looked at him after the display.

He offered me a smile and slowly tucked me into a hug. "You don't have to be so sad and angered all the time… Sometimes, you need to happy too. Azula, I hope I made your day. I promise to you that I'd never leave…"

"Okay. I get it, Zuzu…" He looked back to me and I rolled my eyes with a sigh. I shook my head down and crossed my arms, then I glanced back at him with a small smile. "Thanks."

* * *

Time came passing by and I needed to go back. Zuko offered to take me home and when he already left, I saw my mother drinking along the doorstep. I quickly approached her and tried to stop what she's doing.

"Mother… Why are you doing this? Stop drinking…" I snapped at her and tried to grab away the bottle of alcohol she's drinking.

She faced me ineptly with tears streaming down on her face. "Kiyara?" she asked me while she sobbed and held my shoulders with a depressed look on her face.

Before I could even tell her that it was me whom she's talking too, she quickly cut me off. "Do you remember your father, sweetie? It's his birthday today…" she grinned while crying hysterically. She grabbed back the bottle from me and drank it very excessively.

I have never seen her like this before. Usually, she's angered and terrifying. But now, I just have no words to describe how she is right now… Maybe she's depressed on how about dad is not with us anymore. But so am I… It hurts not seeing your own father in personal but I think it hurts even more for her.

"Remember the reason why he's not with us anymore? He really didn't die of eye cancer…" I am confused… But that's what she had told me. That's what everyone has told me. They all told me that father had died from eye cancer… How come it's not? Is it her just being drunk? Or is she telling me the truth?

I kept my mouth shut and decided not to tell her that it was me. Maybe there is something that I needed to know...

"Your twin sister killed him in the war… Now sweetie, how funny is that?!" she told me madly and cackled crazily as if what I heard from her was some kind of joke.

"You know, I really feel bad for hating on your twin… But what she's done to your father?! I know she doesn't know what she's done… But it hurts a lot for me…"

I covered my mouth in shock and tears are flowing. Now I understand everything. I killed my own father... But...

"How did she kill father again?" I asked mother and pretended to be Kiyara as I joined her along the doorstep.

"Don't you remember? She executed him because she accused him of being a traitor…" after she explained it, the memories soon swarmed into my mind.

It was him? I… I didn't even know it at that time… But it's my fault… It's always my fault. I'm a huge mistake… I'm the reason why mother lost his husband and I'm also the reason why my siblings lost a father. I'm the reason why I didn't even get to know him…

Why? I can't blame Agni for making my life like this… But… What have I done wrong to deserve these? You see, I was just a kid who grew up too fast and I was controlled by a very cruel man. Isn't that enough? Isn't enough that I didn't have any childhood to live? Isn't enough that I lost everything including my fire bending? Why does it have to be like this? Why does it have to be me?

"Oh, yeah… I see…" I replied with tears as I grabbed another bottle of alcohol beside her and drank it. After being back from a fairy tale, I'm now back inside a horrible nightmare.

It was my first time getting drunk and I didn't bother the horrible taste at all. As long as I can forget everything momentarily and get my heart to be numb again, it's all right.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the whole thing ;)**

**And I'm sorry if I have to make Azula seem too weak in this Chapter. **

**Chapter Plot: Zuko invites Azula on a dinner upon Sokka and Suki's arrival. Azula also knew the reason why her mother hated her ever since her arrival. And that is because Azula had killed her own biological father...**

**My school year is gonna start next week :""( I'll be busy and everything, but I promise to update at least every week :)**


	4. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3: Of Autumn Zephyr and Myriad Leaves**

**(Narrative POV)**

Just about she walked out of the house at five o' clock in the morning to do some gardening, she saw a figure slowly walking away from a distance. She was curious. Who would walk alone in the streets at this time in the morning? She squinted her eyes and tried to analyze who that girl was. She suddenly realized it was Azula.

She quickly ran and tried to catch up with her daughter who was carrying a large luggage. She went in front of her, suddenly stopping Azula from walking and making her seem look alarmed.

"M…mother?" Azula muttered with a terrified expression written on her face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled as she grabbed one of her arms tighter and pulled her closer.

"Mom, stop!" Azula yelled back and struggled to escape from her mother's tight grip on her arm.

"Oh, so now you answering back to me like that?! You want me to punch you?!" Marra raised her fists, ready to hurt Azula in anytime.

"Mom… Please… I'm leaving… I can't take it anymore…" she calmed herself down and started crying in front of her mother.

Marra couldn't believe what she had just heard from her daughter. She slowly held down her fists and her face went calmer. She didn't respond.

Azula sighed and wiped her tears, "I'm so tired of getting hurt and getting abused every single day… The pain just won't stop… I've been living like that my whole life and all I want is just to find some peace…"

Marra stood there expressionless without moving a muscle, but she sure was listening very attentively.

"All my life no parent ever seemed to love me. That's why I came here. That's why I left everything behind. It's because I want to have a mother that would finally love me. But I can't force you do that, I know I can't and I wouldn't even try... But I'm okay with everything that happened to me so far… At least I get to know you and all of my siblings. At least I've gotten the chance to be with my real mother…" she weakly smiled and paused for a moment.

Suddenly, tears came streaming down from her face once more. She knelled down and bowed in front of her mother. "I'm just… I'm so sorry for what I've done... I think it would be better for me stay out of your lives because I'm so terrible in everything… I feel like I'm a hindrance to all of you... But please keep in mind that I love you so much even if we're like this all the time. Mother, please don't forget that I'm here. I'm still your daughter anyway, right?"

She couldn't take seeing her daughter sobbing and pleading in front of her. She was confused and felt so terrible for hurting her every time. Azula loved her so much and obeyed her all the time even if she always gets nothing in return.

She waited for years to finally be with her daughter and now she's wasting it away?

"Mother… I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for putting father's life to an end! You're right… I'm a monster… A terrible one!" Azula apologized, still knelling down in front of her mother while crying desperately. "I should've just rotten away in the asylum like you told me…. But I hope that one day, you'd be able to forgive me for doing such terrible things…"

Azula slowly stood up and gave her mother a hug, "Goodbye, mother…" Azula couldn't help but to sob again and get so emotional. Now, she felt like she was about to lose another mother. She doesn't know where to go at all and she also doesn't even know why she's leaving. She just felt so bad about knowing that she had killed her own father.

Azula slowly let go and turned back to walk away. Her mother's heart raced. Should she let her own daughter go away? After all those years she'd waited for her to come?

"Azula!" her mother screamed. "Come back here this instant!"

And so Azula, who was now a few feet away from her mother, decided to stop walking. She turned around only to find Marra crying from a distance.

"I said… come back here this instant!" her mother yelled with loud pants in between words as tears were continuously streaming down her face. "Don't make me firebend at you, young lady…" she warned her.

With that, Azula slowly approached her mother till they're only a few inches away from each other. Azula shook her head down and squeezed her eyes close, unsure of what her mother is planning to do.

Soon when she opened her eyes, she was shocked seeing her mother embracing her very tightly. Azula could clearly hear the pain behind those sobs.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you…" her mother muttered as she cupped her daughter's chin gently with both hands. Marra tucked some of Azula's hair behind the ears. She still managed to smile, even when both of them were crying. "I'm sorry for hurting you and treating you like that... I-"

"I understand mom…. I deserve to be treated that way because I killed the most important man in your life… I ruined your lives... I should be the one to apologize… not you…"

"No sweetie… Please… You were still unaware that he was your father at that time… Maybe I was just surprised seeing you all of a sudden that I don't know how to handle everything in place… I'm so sorry, Azula... Forgive me..." Marra apologized very sincerely in tears, still hugging her daughter tightly. "I want you to stay with me and I would want to make up for all those years when you didn't have me…"

Azula looked at her mother and managed to plaster a faint smile across her face. She slowly nodded and rested her head above her mother's shoulder.

Azula dropped her luggage and slowly hugged her mother back while sobbing loudly that she can't seem to catch her breath.

Azula never felt so happy in her whole life. Is this really it? Had she found a mother that's finally going to love her?

* * *

**(Azula's POV)**

It's been days since that happened. Things just got better, I guess. Mom was nicer to me, and I'm quite glad. Zuko visits me frequently and we go to several different places whenever he's free from all the works. He wasn't that much busy at all anyway...

About Zuko… I think I've developed some kinds of feelings for him… I don't know… But whenever we are together, I temporarily forget about everything and just think about him all time long. It's not that 'crush' kind of thing that I'm feeling… Let's just say I see him as my best friend and I trust him completely... Also, It's just… I'm still thankful to have him with me even if were not related at all… What makes him still care about me anyway…?

But what if he's gone…? What if all of a sudden, he starts to hate on me…? I just hope that won't happen… I hope he's always here for me…. I'm glad to be his sibling at some point in my life… I hope he won't leave me alone ever again…

* * *

Today I decided to go to the cemetery myself. I tried to toughen up and managed to stand in front of his grave after just knowing the truth.

I didn't feel anything at all. But that was only before I noticed the jar placed beside his grave. I slowly reached out my hand and grabbed it.

After I opened the it, I took out the letter placed inside the jar and unfolded it. It turns out that the letter was for me and it was written by the man that I killed five years ago.

_Azula,_

_If ever you started to know everything, please don't be angered out… We love you so much but we can't keep you here any longer… Prince Ozai took you away from us… I can't seem to fight him off, because if I did, I'd end up being in prison… And I can't let that happen…I have to support your mother and your siblings…_

_I'm terribly sorry if I have to let you go and make you live with another family… You'd be better to be with them, I hope you can understand... We are very poor at that time and we may not fulfill all your needs… You may not be able to attend school and live well if you stayed… _

_I'm sorry for not being a perfect father to you and not to be with you all along the way… Although I tried my best and ended up being a guard so that I check on you every day, I was contented with that…_

_Even if I'm not there physically, please keep in mind that I would always be here for you… Remember that I'm always bound to protect you, my dear…_

_I love you to death, my princess…_

* * *

**(Narrative POV)**

She placed back the letter in tears. Her heart was aching from what she have done. She let her sharp nails sink in her flesh as her nose flared with anger. She was so angry at herself.

She glanced up to the heavens and forcibly closed her eyes. She started to remember everything… his face, his voice, and the way she ordered the guards to execute him. It was all terrible.

_"You're a traitor… Don't you dare to oppose my decisions like that!" she yelled at the middle aged man standing in front of her._

_"But princess… I… I was only trying to protect you… The journey would be really dangerous if we would continue to sail on this course…" the man explained nervously._

_"Protect me?!" she let out a short laugh and crossed her arms as she glared at the middle aged man. "I don't need person like you on this ship. Let this be an example to everybody." She then looked directly to the other guards standing behind her, "Execute him!"_

_Two guards came approaching the middle aged man and cuffed his hands. The man was screaming all over for forgiveness and struggled. But in the end, he was still executed right in front of her eyes._

Little did Azula know that the middle aged man she killed was her own father…

She leaned back on a shady tree under the gloomy sunlight and tried to relax herself. She coercively put up a bitter smile on her face and soon fell into sleep as the zephyr brushed her face softly.

_Azula found herself inside a navy ship. There were several crews around her. She was confused out. Why was she in there? Was there another war?_

_Several crews were crowded up in a circle, as if something important was happening. She suddenly heard a familiar voice, it sounded like hers… She quickly ran to the front of the crowd and saw herself yelling at her… biological father._

_Her eyes widened and her mind was filled with confusion. What is happening? Was she in some sort of dream? Did she travel back in time?_

_Someone suddenly placed its palm on her shoulder from behind. She quickly turned around and met her biological father's eyes. She looked back at the scenario and glanced back to her father who is standing just right in front of her. Her heart started to race and tears were starting to form on her eyes._

_She knelled down with a bow in front of her father… She hugged his knees and started crying. She felt so broken and torn apart with just seeing him stand in front her.._

_"I'm sorry father… I'm so sorry… Please forgive me…" she was sobbing in between phrases, tears just won't stop falling from all the pain and regrets._

_Her father slowly knelled down to her level and carefully pulled her into an embrace. " It's alright..." He shushed his daughter with a faint smile and looked at her directly. "You don't have to cry about it, Azula... Everything happens for a reason... I was gone for a reason too... And I know deep in my heart that I was gone to protect all of you... You are always my princess and I love you so much... I want you to be happy in your life and be successful one day... Just remember that Im still here for you, my dear..."_

His words made her feel better. She felt lighter and even more free. She finally woke up without pain and regrets in her heart.

Azula stood up with a genuine smile on her face and started heading home. "I love you too, father..." She whispered to the wind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Don't hesitate to do a review or suggest ideas for the next chapter. Also kindly tell me if you think that something's wrong or something doesn't sound so good. **

**Chapter Plot: Azula finally reconciles with her own mother. Everything has slightly gotten better for her and she describes her feelings for Zuko being her best friend. Azula also visited her father's grave and finally stored away all the pain and regrets after talking to him in her dream.**

**No hate ;) thanks again guys :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Under The Cherry Blossom Trees**

**(Azula's POV)**

Its been a year over and things have gotten even crazier, I think.

Well, Mom married Iya's father after his wife left for another family. I don't know how did that happen, though I kind of feel sorry for their family. It happens...

But at least our lives have gotten better. After a long period of time, I get to wear good clothes again. After for so long, I've gotten to fill up my empty stomach with good food once more. Finally, I get to live a good life again.

They got us new servants and I try to treat them more kindly as I could, since I've already experienced how to be one of them.

I was sent off to college along with my twin, Iya and Yejun. It was fine, I guess. I don't actually mind that Iya humiliates me even at the university. And I don't really care that I'm a huge joke inside my class. I'm quite used to things. And in addition to that, I wouldn't want to go back to my old self. I'd rather stay humble and be a people's person than to ruin my life once more along the way.

Zuko, we see each other at least every three weeks. He's gotten busier, but I'm glad he still finds a way to spend some time with me.

I tell him everything I need to say to him; my feelings, my problems, and how my day went. He is a close friend anyway, my only true friend. Well, I think even more than that... I don't know... It confuses me out.. Why would I even think of him like that?

Zuko and I, we've been friends for over a year... I don't know what he feels about me... But I... I... I think I... love him... It's crazy... We used to be rivals, hateful siblings even... And now I'm starting to fall in love with him like this? What would he say of me when he knows about this? What would everyone say of me? Maybe I should just keep it for myself and try to move on eventually... There's no way he would feel the same thing...

* * *

I heard someone shouting my name outside. I slowly walked over to the window to check who it was. It turns out to be him. He was waving at me with a wide joyful grin on his face. I smiled back and quickly ran downstairs to meet him.

"Hey, Zula" he greeted me energetically as he waved his hand.

"Hi, Zuzu..." I greeted him back with a faint smile on my face. "Why are you so... happy?"

"Here... I have something for you..." He told me as he stepped aside, revealing medium sized bicycle with a grin on his face.

My eyed widened with surprise, "I... Um... Thanks, Zuzu" It lightened up my mood somehow, "But why did you buy this for me...? You shouldn't have..." I replied meekly and slightly turned my head over to the side.

"Oh come on, don't you miss those times...?" he reminded me and things came flashing before my eyes.

* * *

_Zuko and I, riding bicycles through the outskirts of the Capital City... It was wonderful... We were happy and everything was perfect... We continued racing against each other even when the heavy rain poured down over us..._

_"I won!" I told him and plastered a smirk on my face._

_He grunted and rolled his eyes. "Cheater."_

_I let out a short laugh, "Quit whining Zuzu, just accept the fact that I win."_

_Suddenly the idiot bent down his body and groped a pile of mud on his hands and threw it at me._

_My outfit was ruined and my face was splattered with filth. My eyes flared with anger and I breathed heavily, "What the hell?!" I yelled and did the same to him._

_We kept throwing on back and forth. He was laughing and I went along with it, my anger suddenly turned into happiness._

* * *

"Just like... the old times?" I looked up to him with my hands placed on my sides, my heart was racing with excitement. I just miss how everything used to be, but I can't leave where I am now today...

"Just like the old times." he reached out his hand over to me. I smiled and took it as we started going.

* * *

We rode our bicycles through the vast fields under the gloomy sunlight.

"Hey, whoever gets first over there will be the winner, and the loser gets to do some consequence." Zuko explained, pointing at the small town from a far distance while we are riding our bicycles.

"Okay. What's the consequence, Zuzu?" I asked him boastfully with my chin held high. Before, it was always I who make rules. But I'll let him this time.

"You'll know when we get there"

I grunted and rolled my eyes, "Fine." I played a smirk on my face and tried to go faster. But it was no use. He's way ahead of me. How? I can't let him win. The town was still far away from us, I still have a chance to catch up with him.

"Why so slow turtle-Zula? Feeling tired?"he bragged with a loud cackle as he went faster.

"I hate you Zuzu! I'll show you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He's way too ahead of me. I don't think I could make it.

Finally. After a few more minutes, I'm now only a few meters away from him. The town also came into a larger view. I held a wide grin on my face as I rode my bike even more faster.

* * *

"I win."

"No way! It's unfair!"

"Then explain to me how things are 'unfair'..."

I remained silent and crossed my arms with disappointment. "Okay, fine..."

"Wait... Who won again?" Zuko asked me mockingly at my defeat.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him, "You win, Zuzu. But only this time."

He's laughing at me, he just wouldn't stop. He's been like that for over a minute and a half. I tried to stop him and slapped his back. "Quit it, you idiot. I get it already..."

He looked at me and tried to catch his breath, "Okay fine... So here's your consequence..." he started explaining and my eyes widened. I completely have forgotten about the consequence. Well, I hope it isn't that terrible...

"You treat me on a food trip when we go back to the capital..."

"Really?" I was unamused. Slightly angered even. "We came all the way here for that one?! Zuzu?! Really?!"

"Okay, fine! You want a more challenging consequence?"

"Sure, Zuzu..." I replied to him a smirk plastered on my face as I crossed my arms.

"Okay. You sing the Fire Nation National Anthem in front of the guards with your hair on pigtails."

"That's... That's...-"

"You said you want a more challenging consequence. Isn't that what you're looking for?"

"You... You can't do this to me!"

"I can..." he sung with with an annoying smile on his face. I always hate his stupid ideas. Lame.

"Okay... I'll do it."

"That's great. Now-" he muttered as he walked towards me. I saw him accidentally hit his foot on a medium sized rock placed on the ground.

"Oww!" he yelped and unexpectedly stumbled onto me. His body was so heavy that we both fell onto the ground with his body placed just right above me. His face was so close to mine that I could already hear and smell his breath. It's like we're about to kiss. My cheeks turned red and so is his.

He just stayed there still and looked at me with his eyes wide open. We were still lying on the ground with our bodies rubbing against each other. This is... rather awkward. And why does this thing even have to happen?

"You're an idiot Zuzu" I weakly struggled and pushed him away. I stood up and brushed off the dirt from my clothes. Disgusting...

"I.. I'm sorry about that..." He stood up and scratched his head with a short awkward laugh.

"Just watch your step next time, dum-dum" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on, let's go to some place where we can eat. I'm starving." he told me. Well, he's right.

He held my hand and we both started walking with our bicycles being dragged by the other hand. The sky was orange and the sun was just very beautiful to watch. This day feels quite amazing... Wonderful.

* * *

Zuko took me on a dinner as we stroll through the small town. Well, it's not really much of a dinner since it's all street food. We sat on a bench and rested ourselves.

"What is this?" I asked him as I poked the food that I'm holding with a stick.

"Fried Squid. C'mon, it's delicious, Azula. Try it." he told me with his mouth full. Talk about 'manners' right there.

So I ate one and he looked at me. "So... does it taste good?" he asked. I nodded. Pretty satisfactory, I guess. Seems tasty enough for a street food.

So we ate more and more until my stomach can take no more. There were fish sticks, sweets, and some weird stuff. They were all amazing and they satisfied my evening. "I think these taste even better than the food back in the palace."

"There, there... That's what I wanna hear..." Zuko told me with pants in between. He sounds too tired, probably too exhausted from eating all those street foods like a monster.

"So... what do we do next? It's getting late you know..." I looked up to the star-filled skies as I talked to him ineptly.

"I don't know... You don't have classes tomorrow right?"

"Yeah... Why, Zuzu?"

"I just want to show you something... C'mon, let's head back to the Capital..." he let out a small smile and slowly stood up.

* * *

We rode our bicycles back to the Capital City and we took a different route. This time, the road was narrower, but the scenery was beautiful indeed. Cherry blossom trees outline the way. Pastel pink petals were falling continuously like the rain. Everything felt so... romantic. Zuko was just right beside me as we ride our bikes separately.

I can't forget what happened a while ago. I couldn't take off that scene from my mind, that moment when Zuko and I nearly kissed. It was unexpected. But I swear my heart raced fast when his body was just right above me. It feels so confusing... Why am I even starting to fall in love with him? It's crazy!

"Hey. You tired?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I... Um... No... W-why?" I stuttered. I was surprised with him suddenly asking me out of the blue that I can't seem to formulate a sentence correctly.

He chuckled and batted his eye on me, "You seem bothered, are you thinking about somebody? Do you have a crush?"

I think it's you, idiot... Who's yours? "It's... Nothing. And no, I don't have a crush."

"Okay..." he sung and looked back forward. The Capital is now only a few meters away.

* * *

**(Zuko's POV)**

I took her inside a party downtown. It is where I often go when I'm stressed about things that has to do with being the Fire Lord. They have night parties every Saturday, and I'm glad that I really took her out on a Saturday. Well, I hope she enjoys this like I do.

We were both unrecognizable, so it was a piece of cake for us to get in, since the party is only for some casual civilians.

"Your names?" the bouncer asked us both with a clipboard on his hand.

"Um... I'm Lee and this is..."

"Hana." Azula uttered with an awkward smile.

"Okay, get in you two. By the way, you make a great couple."

"Thanks." After I uttered that word, Azula slapped me hard on my back, which made me realize that I wasn't being so attentive and it reminded me of how foolish that was.

I let out a short laugh as we entered, "Sorry. It was a joke, don't take it seriously..." I lied. But honestly, I think I would like the both of us to be addressed that way... She just rolled her eyes again and sighed at me, typical Azula.

I made her taste several cocktails. And I'm glad she liked it. It wasn't that strong anyway to make her drunk.

About a while ago... I don't know... How could I be such a fool? But... We... We almost kissed each other! I don't know what to feel about it. I don't know, I'm confused. I'm supposed to be her brother, I'm not supposed to fall in love with her! What would she say of me when she finds out how I feel about her? She'll probably think I'm an idiot... I should just keep it for myself... But how? It's like I want to tell her already! I've been waiting a long time...

"Zuzu, I feel like going for a dance... Wanna go with me...?" she told me as she eyed the crazy crowd partying on the dance floor. I was shocked with what she told me, she wants to go on a dance... with me? "I've never done that in my whole life, I wonder how it feels like..."

And so I took her on a dance. I've never seen her this happy before... It's unusual... But it feels good to see her like this.

"Zuzu! This is fun!" she exclaimed with her beaming eyes as she danced happily onto the dance floor. Her smile was very genuine and she looked beautiful as always.

* * *

The night went on and I needed to take her home. I think she drank too much, she kept telling me things nonstop...

But something bothered me. She suddenly stopped walking. She broke down in tears and sat depressingly onto the side of the road.

"Azula, what's wrong?" I asked her.

She sniffed and looked up to me. "You... I know you... You're Zuko, right?" she laughed and closed her eyes. She then went from being drunk-faced to dead serious. She glared at me. "It's a shame..." she whispered to herself.

"Stand up. You need to go home. You're drunk" I told her calmly and offered my hand to help her stand up. She pulled me into a tight hug and sunk her head to my chest. She let the tears flow out and all I could hear were sobs.

"How am I going to tell this? I can't keep it any longer! Zuko..." she was still crying. I don't know if she's being serious or if it's just her being drunk.

"What is it?"

"I... I have this feeling inside me... I don't know... I love you Zuko... I-" she was panting in between phrases. She sounded confused and troubled. I don't know if she was really serious, but it shocked me.

This may be true... Even for me... We've been together for so long... We've been friends for so long... I hope it's the truth because I feel the same way too...

I cut her off and kissed her lips. Everything went into deep silence and it felt like time stopped for the both of us. Her eyes widened and the rain started pouring down over.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys :) I hope you appreciate this one :) This chapter is light and less dramatic than the previous ones :) Reviews are greatly accepted and you can tell me if you think there is anything wrong or something. Ideas and suggestions are accepted as well. Please bear with some grammatical errors :(**

**Chapter Plot: Azula and her family started to live a better life after her mother, Mara, married the owner of the mansion they are working in. Azula was sent of to college. She and Zuko are still close friends despite all the things they are busy with. Zuko takes her out and Azula finally reveals her true feelings for him.**


End file.
